Protection
by ForeverFugitive
Summary: Namine is defenseless. Riku comes to her rescue. RikuNami Namiku fanfic


**Protection **

Riku tensed. He stared at Namine in the distance, sitting on the Paopu tree, and drawing. He dared himself to walk over to her. His heart picked up speed as he slowly made his way towards her. He forced himself to step nearer to the point where he could see what she was drawing. She must've heard him because she jumped and looked up, closing her notebook. When she saw that it was Riku, she smiled, "Oh hello, Riku,"

Her kind smile entranced Riku as he forced out, "Hey,"

"Would you care to join me?" she asked politely.

"S-sure," He came around the tree and leaned up against it, putting his hands behind his head. He could hear her flip her notebook back open and begin to draw again. Being this close to her made his heart flutter.

"So…what are you drawing?" he asked, wanting desperately to lean over and see it.

She giggled, "Oh nothing…"

Riku tensed. "No seriously, what are you drawing?"

She smiled, "A picture of Xion and Roxas."

Riku grinned, "They're going to freak if they find out."

Naminé giggled, "I know, so don't tell them."

Riku twisted his head around and smiled at her. She tucked some hair behind her head and continued to draw. Riku hummed a soft tune, hopping she wouldn't hear him.

Suddenly, Riku growled. He flipped over the tree and stood in front of Naminé protectively. "Eh? Riku? Is everything okay?" she asked, trying to look past him.

Riku surveyed his surroundings, going into warrior mode. Suddenly, there was a thud and the sound of air swishing past him. He turned his head and saw Sora with an impish smile on his face. Riku smiled also, "Sora, I'm gonna get out for that!"

He charged towards him, his Keyblade pointed at him. Sora laughed as he summoned his and deflected Riku's first move. Naminé twisted herself around to watch the unfolding battle, her eyes darting about, following their each and every move. "Freeze!" Sora shouted with Riku quickly dodging it and going for Sora's torso.

He struck it hard, hearing a loud swooshing sound coming from Sora's mouth. He crumbled to the ground, gasping for air. Riku helped his friend up, both laughing. "Nice, Riku," Sora said, punching his friend lightly on the arm.

Naminé clapped, "Good job, guys!"

Sora smiled and flicked some hair from his face. "Thanks, Naminé!"

"Yeah, thanks Naminé," Riku added, his cheeks a little red.

After a few more hours of talking and hanging out, Sora and Riku said their goodbyes and headed for home. Riku felt reluctant to live Naminé to walk home alone in the dark, but since Sora was there he didn't want to make a scene. As he stared out of his window, deep in thought, a sudden panicking fear came over him. Something inside of him was screaming to be rescued. He jumped from his bed and took off out of the house. He ran down the lighted streets and towards his rising fear.

"P-please," Naminé stammered, "Leave me alone,"

Three not-so-good guys had cornered her while she was on her way home. One sneered and stepped closer to her, "Aww, but you're so cute. We can't let a cute girl like you walk home alone."

She trembled as he slipped his hand under her chin, bringing her mouth closer to his. He pursed his lips and whispered, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Naminé clutched the lamppost behind her, fear ringing in her chest. "Let her go," came a dark voice.

All three boys turned to see Riku looming over them, his eyes filled with anger. All three turned to face him. "Get lost, loser." The leader stated, raising a fist to punch him.

Riku caught it before it could connect to his face. He looked at the boy, his eyes speaking death. He slowly twisted it back towards him and then threw a nasty round house kick. The other two looked at their down friend and took off running. Riku stepped over his opponent and towards Naminé. His eyes became gentle again as he held out his hand to her. "Are you alright?"

Naminé trembled as she slipped her hand into his. She slowly nodded, fear still lingering in her sight. He then led her home, holding her closely to his chest. When they stepped onto her doorway she turned to face him. "Riku, I can't thank you enough. I…I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along."

He kissed her on top of the head, "Don't worry about it. I won't let anyone touch you."

Naminé's cheek grew a slight red color and she smiled up at him. "Thanks, Riku." She then gently kissed his cheek.


End file.
